Frozen Randomized
by Basilgarrad
Summary: Elsa has opened up the gates...And what a big mistake that was! Now various people have arrived. The Avengers have crashed into her ball room. the TARDIS in her kitchen, Deadpool playing Gangman Style at her ball. This is going to be a complete mess! Feel free to PM which Fandoms you'd enjoy finding going around Arendelle.(Rated T due to some shows and comics)


**_Author Note: This is going to be a bit of a funny story. But this came out of the idea of what happens if Anna wonders about other worlds one day and parallel realities come in one way or another._**

**_This is the first part of a series I would like to do. _**

**_I've started with the Marvel Universe and the Greatest Heroes along with some others that may appear later. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen which is Disney, The Avengers, Thor, Ironman, Dr. Strange, X-men or any Marvel that appears. But I own the storyline of this fanfic_**

**_Enjoy and Review if there is a show or series that you'd like to see enter the world of Frozen. I will put them in_**

**_Chapter 1_**

Anna and Elsa looked out over the city of Arendelle. Time was with them for the moment. Elsa leaned against the side of the wall looking out smiling.

"Everything has been so quite after all that has happened."

Anna leaned against the other side nodding "Yes and I wish something would happen."

"You want another blizzard to happen?"

"No but I'd like something to come out of all this." Anna said twisting a ring on her finger. She had already been engaged for six months by Kristoff.

Elsa smiled "I for one enjoy the quiet and peace we have been given. The council always calls eighteen meetings if something happens that is major and personally I hate it. Being in that stuffy room with all those old men. Kai helps me shorten them but I honestly wish I didn't have to spend so much time there."

Anna leaned down the window looking at the sky "Have you ever wondered if there is anyone else out there?"

"What do you mean?"

"People from beyond our world? You know like other worlds out there full of wondrous things."

Elsa smiled "Anna sometimes I swear you think of the funniest things. There are no other worlds out there. This world is all there is and that is the truth."

Meanwhile in Stark Towers. Tony stood in his lab. Bruce scowled looking at a screen,

"Stark I still think your off a bit. I mean this portal seems a bit unstable from what I can gather of the calculations."

"As it should until I finish this last part." Tony said looking at various calculations "But don't worry I've taken every precaution."

Hawkeye scowled slightly "That is what you said last time Stark. You nearly got us killed when we went to the Negative Zone."

"But we didn't die so it was a success. Now let me work on this right no. Also Cap how do you feel about this? You haven't voiced yourself yet."

Captain America folded his arms "I may not agree with it but if this works it could help a lot of people out."

Black Widow scowled "Hydra will be interested along with A.I.M. should you succeed Stark. This technology will need protection from S.H.I.E.L.D."

He smiled "I know. Which is why I'm putting on the Mark sixty two I made. Stronger than the sixty one and without all the glitches. Still haven't worked out all the bugs in that one. Not sure I ever will with what I know."

He held out his hands making the armor come on. Thor came in and looked at the others.

"Greetings how are things fairing here?"

"As well as can be expected with all that we know." Bruce said "Stark I really think you should look at these. Pym help me out here."

Henry Pym came over and scowled "Something does seem to be off here and it doesn't appear to be gone. But I can identify the root of it."

"Hank don't worry." Wasp said "Besides as he said the benefits outweigh the dangers of what we're doing here."

T'Challa came in wearing the Black Panther costume. He scowled slightly looking at it as Tony reached for the switch.

"Here goes nothing."

T'Challa's eyes widened as did Pym's and Bruce's. They had found the error.

"Stark!"

A portal opened sending the Avengers right through it as it expanded around them.

Elsa and Anna smiled then heard a loud boom and looked up. They saw a portal opening high above in the sky then something come hurling out.

Elsa looked at Anna "You had to jinx today didn't you?"

Anna shrugged "Sorry. I didn't know."

The two began running away from the window heading toward the main gate when a pair of soldiers ran tackling them.

The two were about to shout in anger when the doors blew open smashing into the wall.

The soldiers got up then helped them up from the floor. Elsa looked at the group then turned to Anna immediately.

"Get behind me Anna."

She turned to the two soldiers "You two as well. I'm stronger than any of you to handle this assault. We don't even know what we're dealing with right now."

She turned to face the new threat. As the smoke settled they immediately scowled. The new comers were coughing and wearing things that were so different.

A man wore red and gold armor that covered him completely with a glowing icy blue core and eyes.

Another one wore a red spandex suit with a grey helmet on his head. His gloves were blue along with his boots and a weird device was attached to his belt.

Elsa turned to see a normal doctor. His brown hair was a mess along with his shirt. His purple pants were absurd though.

She turned to a woman wearing a yellow and black dress with yellow gloves. She had these weird yellow antenna sticking from her ear.

Another had a black suit on with golden gauntlets and a belt with large red jewels. Her red hair was in front of her face masking the emerald eyes.

Another man was dressed completely in black revealing a pair of golden eyes underneath and that was all.

A man rose with a shield on his back. The colors were red and blue with a white stair in the center. He turned a star on his chest. His outfit was blue with red and white strips around the stomach area. He wore brown boots and gloves and also had a hood over his face revealing his blue eyes.

He helped up another man holding a hammer in his hand who looked like he belonged around here. He wore grey chainmail with intricate designs far beyond anything she had seen before. His long blond hair and bread an impressive sight. He looked like a very powerful man wearing a helmet with wings imprinted on the side.

The man with the shield turned to them "We're sorry folks."

"Yeah we didn't mean any harm." The man in armor said "We just had a slight miscalculation in the formula and opened a wormhole between realities. Nothing to worry about right now."

"Slight mistake Stark?" A man said from behind "More like a major one!"

Elsa turned to see a man wearing a purple uniform with sunglasses on and a bow in hand with a sling behind me scowling. He ran a hand through his shaved blond hair.

"I think you made more mistakes then one with that one." The man shouted "That just swallowed us whole and sent us to this world!"

"Hawkeye please." The man with the shield said "Tony didn't make the error on purpose."

"We did spot the error in Iron Man's equations too late." The man in black said "But the more important question is how do we get back to Earth?"

Iron Man got up "From what I can tell it'll loop around and pick us up. We won't have lost too much time on our world. We'll be stuck here for a week or two until we're able to return home."

"Alright that's it!" Anna said firmly "Who are you!"

Iron Man walked up toward them "We are the Avengers."


End file.
